1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to secure communication and, more particularly, to a system and method for secure short-range communication.
2. Introduction
Short-range wireless communication systems, such as those implementing Bluetooth technology, have provided great flexibility in reducing a user's dependence on wired cable connections. While user convenience has increased, so also has the increased security risk in exposing the communication session to eavesdropping or other subversive activities. In various implementations, short-range wireless communication systems have increased security through the use of passwords, encryption, or the like.
What is needed therefore is a mechanism that maintains the ease of use of wireless connectivity while also maintaining a high level of security for the short-range communication session.